


Consult, Please

by unsettled



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled





	Consult, Please

Fred stares at the dirty, bloodstained man collapsed at his feet.

Passes him a towel. He looks like he needs it more.

It seems like the man is trying to say something, but he's failing.

"Pardon me one moment," he tells him. "Let me just check the guide."


End file.
